Troublemaker
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: A transfer student came and Elsword took an interest in her. As soon as she introduced herself, she was thrown into full of surprises as Elsword continously kisses her. He keeps up with his reputation and continued to be beside the transfer student.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream. Oh! And I don't own the OC Kat either, she rightfully belongs to **Kat Neko983**.

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 My 200th reviewer, **IssigelYin **requested me to write a little story for **Kat Neko983**. So... Yes... I know Kat loves Raven x Eve, but.. I'm sort of interested in writing her OC, so... Tehee. XP

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(16)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Dimension Witch__**(16)**_

**Rena: **_Wind Sneaker__**(17)**_

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(17)**_

**Kat: **_Lethal Blade__**(16)**_

Alright then, let's move on to the one shot~ :D Also... They're all humans, so... No cat ears/tail, no Nasod arm, no elves, and... No Moby and Remy...

* * *

**~Troublemaker~**

Tiffany green colored eyes glanced around as the class stared at her with curiousity. She twirled a piece of her silver hair before sighing. She let go of her piece of hair and bowed slightly, her patch of hair moving away from her right eyes slightly. Her silver hair with two parts sticking out like cat ears with the tips dyed black. As she spoke, hints of fangs were shown and.. Soft jingles were made from the bells around her neck.

"Kat Neko... Nice to meet you."

Blazing red eyes stared at her with interest. He smirked as he stared at her up and down. He took notice of her name and began to think.

_'Kat Neko... Heh... Interesting name.. I wonder if.. She's like a cat or not.'_

From the back of the classroom, spring green eyes glittered as she stared at Kat with interest and full of intentions. She glanced around the classroom, about to pair her with someone. Her eyes stopped on Elsword and she began to think of him and Aisha.

_'Well... Elsword and Aisha.. And Kat..? Oh! A love triangle~ I can tell this is going to be good! Now... I just need to make Kat get interested in our Elsword. I can get Raven to help.. And probably Eve and Chung~ Those two have been hitting it off pretty well, thanks to me~! I think they won't mind helping me out.'_

Rena scribbled down a note and passed it around the classroom to the Nemesis and Deadly Chaser. Fortunately, they sat near each other. They read the note before sensing an aura of a devil behind them. Silver hair with golden eyes and cream colored hair with cerulean eyes looked at each other before returning their gaze at Kat.

"Well, Kat... You may sit next to... Elsword. Elsword, _please_ raise your hand and you'll be her tour guide around the school."

"You didn't have to _emphasize _the word 'please' so much. I would have agreed to help out anyway. Today, we have a new student, so... I should behave for my reputation."

"What kind of reputation..? A troublemaker reputation..?"

Elsword's gaze turned to Kat who coolly stared at him while raising an eyebrow. Her seemingly cat ears moved as if they were real and she silently raised her hand and gave him a thumbs down while sticking out her tongue.

Elsword glared at her for a moment before his expression returned to a cheerful one. He abruptly stood up and walked up towards her. Eve and Chung immediately knew what he was going to do to Kat and sighed. Chung whispered in Eve's ears and secretly kissed her lips. Eve blushed faintly before punching Chung in the chest softly.

The class's attention was focusing on Elsword as he pushed the teacher away and grabbed Kat's chin. Kat's eyes glowed and her right eye seemingly revealed a small flame for a moment, she raised her hand to punch Elsword. Elsword grabbed her arms and pinned her to the board. Kat was about to raised her leg, however, Elsword pressed his legs against her legs and her... _spot_. Kat blushed faintly and lowered her guard down for a split second before feeling a pair of lips against hers.

Elsword smirked through the kiss as he bit down on Kat's lips until it bled. Kat found her strength back and pushed him away. Elsword fell against some desks while Kat covered her mouth with her hand and glaring at Elsword. Chung and Raven stepped up and slammed their fists on Elsword's head.

"Idiot."

"Playboy."

Chung returned to his seat before setting Eve down on his lap. Both watched in amusement while Rena chuckled lowly with an evil glint. Kat raised her leg high into the leg and slammed down into the ground. Elsword pushed himself up and dodged the attack easily by moving away.

Kat's leg created a small crater below her as she aimed for a punch for Elsword. Elsword caught her fist and kissed her lips once again. He smirked lightly, jumping away from Kat. Raven caught Elsword and pinned him down. The teacher sighed in relief while Rena and Aisha was holding Kat down.

"Hey you fu-!"

"No cursing."

Aisha covered Kat's mouth to silent the curse words. Elsword kicked Raven away as he head back to his seat with a satisfied smirk. Aisha and Rena carried Kat to her seat which is... Next to our Rune Slayer. A perfect chance for revenge, Kat aimed a kick towards his head until Raven grabbed her leg.

Raven black hair with tints of silver dyed swayed as his cold golden eyes pierced into her soul. The class was now silent as Raven walked back without another word. Lessons continued on without anymore interruptions. Kat sighed as she _tried _her best to ignore Elsword and focus on the lesson, however... Her vision began to blurr as she silently slipped into slumber. She laid her head on the desk and silently slept away. Her fangs were revealed and her seemingly cat ears moved. She softly purred, attracting Elsword's attention.

Elsword smirked lightly as he stared at her with interest.

_'A new student... Yet she's already sleeping through the lesson without a single care. Interesting... I wonder.. What'll happen if she falls for me?'_

The Rune Slayer smiled softly and patiently waited for the bell to ring. The moment the bell rang, Kat's eyes opened slowly as she looked around. Her hair was slightly messed up and there was a small sign of her drooling. She pulled on her bangs and touched her bangs before looking up at the person patting her head.

"You!"

Elsword smirked as he pulled on her cheeks softly. Kat began to wave her arms around and Elsword grinned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, carrying her in his arms. He immediately ran out of class towards the roof. He slammed the door open and let Kat down near the edge of the roof.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Just look at the view."

Kat glared at Elsword who coolly looked at her. She turned her head around and her eyes widened. The city was huge and the sky was baby blue as the fluffy white clouds surround the sun. She smiled brightly as she raised her arms out as if she was flying. Elsword covered his face as he got a reaction better than what he expected.

Unexpectedly, Kat went behind him and raised both of his arms with her. Elsword blushed as he turned around to face Kat. Her eyes were closed as she felt the cool breeze. Elsword sighed as he gave up and began to close his eyes.

Unknowingly, someone silently snapped a picture of them before chuckling softly and walking away.

* * *

Eventually, lunch came and... Kat was kidnapped by a certain troublemaker. Kat pouted as she folded her arms while glaring at Elsword with small beads of tears in the corner of eyes. Elsword ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. Kat pushed him away and sulked in a corner of the rooftop. Elsword sighed as he pulled on her arm, turning her around and get on top of her. His legs captured Kat's legs and they were touching her _spot_ directly.

Kat struggled to get away, however Elsword pinned her arms above her as he licked her collarbone and nibbling on it softly. He smirked as he pressed his lips on her. He rubbed his knee against her _spot_, making her gasp, creating a chance for him to sneak his tongue inside. Kat sighed mentally as she shyly returned the kiss and her tongue was against his. A line of saliva was shown as they separated.

"Hey.. Kat. What would you do if I said I love you?"

"... I don't trust your words."

"Oh...? Then... You'll see. I'll make you fall in love with me."

Elsword smirked as he leaned in and bit her ear. Kat blushed and was about to shove him away as she noticed a group of people. All of them were smirking, while a girl snapped pictures.

"Ooh.. Eve, Chung, Raven, Aisha, and Rena. Keep snapping more pictures and give me one."

"Wait! No! Elsword, you really are a troublemaker!"

Elsword smirked as his hand slipped behind her fabric of clothes and touched her bare skin. She froze as he leaned in and whispered into her ears before nibbling on her ears with the others smirking while watching in amusement.

"You were saying? You're going to fall in love with me. And.. I'm going to make sure of that."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

This is a one shot. It's not going to be continued... I'm sorry. Anyways.. At least I completed it! :D Kat... I hope you like it. And.. Forgive me for not acting your character out perfectly. :(

Like i said before, **IssigelYin** asked me to write this for **Kat Neko983**. :3

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
